User blog:Ickimori/Event: "Chopping Trees? Stop, Please!"
Pre-event thoughts= Gonna skip the event again... no items ;3; Haha, yeah. George Washington's passive is tempting, but I need to rank to top 2.5k again... It also unlocks at LB1 like Chronos, so I'm expecting top 400 to be bloody once more. Forge Washington's skill and passive is similar to Witch Ravenna, but his stats is lower. I guess I'll try to have my guild to bring me up to 150, if possible. Phantom Melee tank has so much love. |-| Event info= Event mode: Conquest Duration: 29/03/17 - 12/04/17 Event helpers: Avnas LB0 (30/3/17) But why though... Items used: Carrying a friend. About 110 PUPs and 7 Spirit Doses. There goes my no-item policy... |-| Reward Drops= } Level 1: Shuriken Level 2: Impish Memory Level 3: Universal Memory Level 4: Goblerna Level 5: Yashichi Level 6: Fire Mouse Level 7: Yashichi Level 8: Lady Chacha Level 9: Goblonara Level 10: Lady Chacha Level 11: Takemitsu Level 12: Komodo Dragon Level 13: Kukri Level 14: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 15: Diamond Cutter Level 16: Gennyo Level 17: Mummy's Bandage Level 18: Takemitsu Level 19: Slingshot Level 20: Lady Chacha Level 21: Diamond Cutter Level 22: Peony the Ninja Level 23: Shuriken Level 24: Famous Knight's Memory Level 25: Shuriken Level 26: Zashiki Bokko Level 27: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 28: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 29: Peony the Ninja Level 30: Gennyo Level 31: Nickel Elf Level 32: Famous Knight's Memory Level 33: Mysterious Memory Level 34: Zashiki Bokko Level 35: Demonic Memory Level 36: Night Trickster Level 37: Nickel Elf Level 38: Tonfa Level 39: Nickel Elf Level 40: Tonfa Level 41: Demon King's Memory Level 42: Zashiki Bokko Level 43: Komodo Dragon Level 44: Night Trickster Level 45: Mysterious Memory Level 46: Mata Hari Level 47: Destructive Memory Level 48: Night Trickster Level 49: Gennyo Level 50: Destructive Memory - Level 51- 100 = Level 51: Destructive Memory Level 52: Zashiki Bokko Level 53: Diamond Cutter Level 54: Night Trickster Level 55: Gennyo Level 56: Gennyo Level 57: Tender Memory Level 58: Night Trickster Level 59: Slingshot Level 60: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 61: Proto the Nereid Level 62: Priestly Memory Level 63: Priestly Memory Level 64: Proto the Nereid Level 65: Peony the Ninja Level 66: Demon King's Memory Level 67: Nickel Elf Level 68: Slingshot Level 69: Mysterious Memory Level 70: Tonfa Level 71: None. Level 72: Diamond Cutter Level 73: Proto the Nereid Level 74: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 75: Shogun's Memory Level 76: Destructive Memory Level 77: Kukri Level 78: Zashiki Bokko Level 79: Kukri Level 80: None. Level 81: None. Level 82: None. Level 83: Tender Memory Level 84: None. Level 85: None. Level 86: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 87: Proto the Nereid Level 88: Shogun's Memory Level 89: Destructive Memory Level 90: Holy Sword Memory Level 91: Helium Elf Level 92: Famous Knight's Memory Level 93: Slingshot Level 94: Demon King's Memory Level 95: Fire Mouse Level 96: Mysterious Memory Level 97: Demonic Memory Level 98: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 99: Mysterious Memory Level 100: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate - Level 101 - 150 = Level 101: Diamond Cutter Level 102: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 103: Fire Mouse Level 104: Demonic Memory Level 105: Tender Memory Level 106: Destructive Memory Level 107: Tonfa Level 108: None. Level 109: None. Level 110: None. Level 111: None. Level 112: None. Level 113: Kukri Level 114: Destructive Memory Level 115: None. Level 116: None. Level 117: None. Level 118: None. Level 119: None. Level 120: None. Level 121: Demonic Memory Level 122: Destructive Memory Level 123: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 124: War God's Memory Level 125: None. Level 126: None. Level 127: None. Level 128: Shogun's Memory Level 129: Demon King's Memory Level 130: Shogun's Memory Level 131: None. Level 132: None. Level 133: None. Level 134: Mata Hari Level 135: None. Level 136: None. Level 137: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 138: None. Level 139: None. Level 140: Shogun's Memory Level 141: Mata Hari Level 142: None. Level 143: None. Level 144: None. Level 145: Mata Hari Level 146: None. Level 147: None. Level 148: Demon King's Memory Level 149: None. Level 150: Sakurada Mon - Level 151 ~ = Level 151: Mysterious Memory Level 152: Mata Hari Level 153: Shogun's Memory Level 154: None. Level 155: None. Level 156: None. }} |-| Rankings= First half: 3,826 Second half: 1,238 Total Ranking: 2,209 |-| Daemons obtained= Mata Hari.png|Mata Hari x12 Sakurada Mon.png|Sakurada Mon x7 Yamataka Jindai Sakura.png|Yamataka Jindai Sakura x5 Forge Washington.png|Forge Washington x3 George Washington.png|George Washington x2 |-| Post-event thoughts= Forge hits like crazy... Even though there isn't much of HP increase at levels that gives out event cards, he wipes out daemons pretty quickly. Efficiency is out of the window now. I heard top 400 is pretty bad again this time. I wonder if I can maintain top 5k overall without using any items. * Already using items. I hope to get lb1 George Washington. ** Ranking isn't that bad, surprisingly. Barely budged anywhere. Maybe Mitama heard my prayers, that Firecracker never dropped after I MLBed her. Well guess what... Mata Hari is dropping like crazy, when I want Yamataka Jindai Sakura to MLB. Didn't MLB her at the end... I feel like that 10 mochi is better than MLB's 1 mochi. Category:Blog posts